misaofandomcom-20200213-history
Onigawara
Onigawara is the fictitious student council president at Aki and Misao's school and a supporting character in the Misao game who guides the player in the same manner as Library. Appearance Onigawara's most defining attributes are his bald head, despite being of high school age, and his red eyes. This may suggest that he is an albino since he also has pale white skin, but it is uncertain since the player never gets to see what his hair color is nor is it ever discussed. Onigawara's wardrobe consists of a basic white shirt and a black vest, dressed formally with a black tie to finish it off. Similarity to Ogre Ogre appears in the game, Mad Father, as the "weird salesman". He is notably known for his bald head who, funny enough, also wears a black suit with a tie. His eyes appear red, as well as his ears being pointed. Personality Strangely enough, even when the school comes under Misao's curse, Onigawara continues to act in a calm and courteous fashion befitting a student council president. Thus, it should be noted that Onigawara doesn't seem the type to be easily fazed, since he wasn't very surprised or affected by what was happening to the school during the game's events. (This could be, however, an allusion that Onigawara knew it was going to happen, or was more involved than originally seen.) History The Curse Begins Not much is known about Onigawara's past before the events of the game, since he is encountered only after the curse begins, which may say something about his true motives and nature, so it is up to the player to decide if Onigawara really was just a normal student council president or if he was something else. However, when the curse begins, Onigawara is the first person the player encounters after blacking out, their body somehow making its way to the Student Council Room. In an odd show of gallantry, it is obvious Onigawara had been watching over the player while they were unconscious and tells them that Misao's wrath had thrown them into another world inhabited by evil spirits that were raised by the curse. When Library bursts in, Onigawara introduces the player to her before continuing on with his explanation: to release everyone back into their world, the player must vanquish the curse by saving Misao's soul. After that, the player is left to their own devices, and they can fast-travel back to the Student Council Room when in need of Onigawara's advice. The Final Sacrifice If the player finds all the Dismembered Parts, places them on the altar, and tries to end the curse, Aki will state that it's not working. To get a clearer picture, the player may go see either Onigawara or Library and they will say that the job is not yet done. The four gray tombstones next to the temple represent sacrifices and that, as the game progressed, 3 out of the 4 tombstones should have turned red as each sacrifice died. With Yoshino, Saotome, and Kudoh all dead, there is but one more sacrifice needed to save Misao's soul. There are two paths with which the player may take: kill Tohma or kill Mr. Sohta as the final sacrifice. The Curse is Lifted If the player sacrificed Mr. Sohta instead of Tohma, Aki returns to the Student Council Room to give her thanks to Onigawara, but finds the real Student Council President instead and that there is no one by the name of Onigawara in the student council at all. And though not explicitly mentioned, it would be safe to assume that Library is gone, too, considering how close she was to Onigawara. Relationships Library - Onigawara's vice-president. Despite being a very ridiculous name, Onigawara has no problem calling his vice-president 'Library' and often has her run errands or tasks for him. Aki - The protagonist. He initially explains the situation after Misao's curse infects the school and gives advice whenever she returns to him. However, at the end of the game, when Aki revisits the Student Council Room after the curse is lifted, she finds a different Student Council President and learns that Onigawara was never really there in the first place. Ayaka - In the credits of the True Ending, Onigawara is seen in the infirmary bringing Ayaka back to life. When they leave, Ayaka is following with a heart above her head. It is then stated that she spends her new life stalking him, but what he thinks of her is unknown. Rec Room Below are the descriptions for Onigawara you can view in the Rec Room at the end of Truth. In the room, the Skeleton will tell you that Onigawara still hides a secret. Be sure to check more than what he shows... About Onigawara Onigawara is a real mystery. Maybe the truth on him will never come to light. He's certainly not human, we can say that. Some of Misao's parts (ie. her torso) didn't need to be found because Onigawara already sacrificed them in advance...so goes the rumor. Onigawara Design Secrets Initially, I simply made Onigawara because I needed a save point. I agonized over whether to make him chairman of the board or student council president. His original name was "Onizuka." I made it "Onigawara" to be a little more unusual. I just wanted to have "Oni" in there. *laughs* empty Hoho, well noticed. As a reward, I'll show you these scrapped face sprites. Trivia *Onigawara is practically identical to the Mad Father character, Ogre, to the point where Onigawara could possibly be a younger version of Ogre. It is not impossible if Onigawara and Ogre were one in the same in fact, since Ogre was shown to have supernatural powers and inclinations in'' Mad Father'', and could theoretically age himself back to fit in with high schoolers. The latter supports the theory that the Mad Doctor ghost is Dr. Drevis from Mad Father. *"Onigawara" is an expression that means "Demon that protects". *Onigawara and Ogre told the main character about the curse in the beginning of the game. *Onigawara could be 'the Red-eyed stranger', a character in the book 'The Red-Eyed Stranger', which can be found in both Library and Aya Drevis (a character in 'Mad Father') 's book cases in their rooms. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters